


Have You Met Miss Jones? [Vid]

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: 1960s, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We'll keep on meeting till we die, Miss Jones and I!"</i>  (Or Adam, Georgie, and a whole lot of peril and bondage, as usual.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Met Miss Jones? [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, non-spoilery vid for _Adam Adamant Lives!_. 2.36 mins. 
> 
> Music: "Have You Met Miss Jones?" by Robbie Williams  
> Disclaimer: Done for love not money, I own nothing, and no copyright infringement is intended.

[Have You Met Miss Jones?](https://vimeo.com/123228121) from [lostspook1](https://vimeo.com/user11097089) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(Password: adam)

Also at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ_0gPt9dyk).


End file.
